Dinosaur Skin Pack 1
Description This was the first form of payable DLC for Primal Carnage. This skin pack contains one skin for each dinosaur. The skins included in this skin pack are the Inferno Novaraptor, Plagued Carnotaurus, Scorched Pteranodon, Green Meance Dilophosaurus, and Classic Tyrannosaurus. Inferno Novaraptor Say hello to “Nova Test Prototype Mark 2” the original trial Novaraptor. Before all other Novaraptor breeds, this little beauty was created for the purposes of controlled testing and observation. Adorned in bright orange and red, this thing was designed to be clearly seen so researches could accurately follow its movements and assess its skills and attributes. It’s the Novaraptor equivalent of wearing a bright orange work vest. After tests were completed use of the “Inferno” Novaraptor decreased heavily, however some of them managed to survive long enough to see freedom and it seems all their time spent in testing has adorned them with an innate knowledge of how humans think and behave. So if you spot an “Inferno” Novaraptor be extra cautious, chances are he spotted you a long time ago. Plagued Carnotaurus This beast truly is the definition of ugly. However contrary to its appearance and unflattering nickname the “Plagued” Carno in fact does not have some horrific disfiguring disease. It is merely the result of early pigmentation experiments gone a little… iffy. Most experiments that go wrong are usually terminated by Phoenix but they did have a tendency to keep important milestones around as a reminder of how far they have progressed and as the very first “successful” pigment alteration experiment (If you think this guy is bad you should have seen the failed experiments) he earned his place in the archive. Therefore, when it comes down to it, the official continuing existence of the “Plagued” Carno serves no purpose other than to make everything else look a little less ugly by contrast. It should be noted that through all this the "Plagued" Carno is completely oblivious of its hideous appearance, which is probably for the best. Scorched Pteranodon The “Scorched” Pteranodon is not in fact the “Scorched” Pteranodon at all. What we see today referred to as the “Scorched” Ptera is in fact merely a visual recreation of a horrendous failure that was the original experiment attempting to tamper with the animals internal metabolism in order to negate heat loss caused by the removal of the animals’ protective layer of pycnofibres (Insulating fuzz) for… cosmetic reasons. The resulting increase in metabolism meant they required 5 times as much food to keep up with their bodies and more spectacularly ultimately resulted in the animal heating up to absurd temperatures making them almost too hot to touch. All of the original “Scorched” Ptera specimens died of heat exhaustion in captivity but as a reminder a second batch was made that looked identical to the first minus the alterations to metabolism. They now stand simply as a reminder of sheer stupidity. They look nice though. Green Menace Dilophosaurus It’s already apparent that all Dilophosaurus are a menace but when the lab boys decided they were going to try out the vicious little monster in a green camouflage pattern it became far more of a menace than it already was. Why they decided to try out the very first camo trials on the Dilophosaurus are not quite clear, but it took them 2 days to find them again and recapture them in the small internal test enclosure. An impressive feat which in itself provided more data than the actual controlled trials did and earned this particular breed not only its name but also a seething hatred from those assigned to recapture them as well as many others in days since. The trial was so successful that now numerous species of Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs feature such camouflage, it’s all thanks to this little guy. Let’s kill it! Classic Tyrannosaurus Now we all get a little nostalgic from time to time, that’s just a fact of life. This is no less true of the scientifically minded lab workers over at Phoenix. Through all the advancements and breakthroughs it was always felt that there was something missing from the Tyrannosaurs they had been cloning. No matter how grand and spectacular they made them none of them made them feel quite as good inside as when they had made the very first Tyrannosaurus clone. There was only ever one, he was never given an official name and he was unfortunately terminated as more advanced versions were created (this was before Phoenix began archiving milestone breeds) and he was lost forever. However one day they couldn't stand it any longer and attempted to recreate the original Tyrannosaurus clone, it wasn't exactly the same unfortunately but it was deemed close enough to satisfy their nostalgic needs. Now there are lots of them and they still never had a name. Skin Demonstration Video Category:Skins Category:Skin Packs Category:Dinosaur Skins